Memory, Voices and Curses
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: He cant remember. She cant speak. Both with curses, one more deadly then the other. he's off to find a cure, but he doesnt know how hard that is going to be. set after the movie. r&r please. chapter 2 is redone. AxS
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I recently have been getting into Princess Mononoke, I have only seen the movie once, so no flames please

**Ok so I recently have been getting into Princess Mononoke, I have only seen the movie once, so no flames please! I hope you enjoy and I do not own anything!**

Wind blew in great gusts, causing the tree tops to sway, and the tree spirits in the branches to click happily. Animals were scares in the forest, the animal gods were traveling. Something big was about to happen, but no one knows what, that is, no human knows.

Next to the forest was a field, filled with tall grass. The grass bent down to the wind as if bowing to it. Walking slowly through the grass was a great red elk with a reign wrapped around its muzzle. It stuck its nose in the grass and sniffed around near the dirt. It stopped at one spot and began to munch at the grass around it.

The elk was standing next to a boy. The boy was unconscious. A single scar was below his left eye and his shaggy brown hair was blowing with the breeze. The boy was a worrier named Ashitaka. The elk bent down and nudged his head to the side. Ashitaka's eyebrow's twitched and his head rolled to the other side. Once the elk realized his master was alive, he nibbled at his hair, as if trying to wake him up.

Ashitaka's eyes blinked open and he let out a yell of surprise when he saw the elk staring at him. He rolled onto his stomach and jumped up. He backed away a few steps and eyed the elk suspiciously. The elk snorted and walked over to him. Ashitaka reached out his hand and when he felt the elk nuzzle its muzzle against his palm he realized that it was friendly.

"Who are you? You must belong to someone." Ashitaka whispered calmly, grabbing the reigns and pulling it closer to himself. The elk looked at him with big round eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Where am I?" he asked, looking around the field. The elk walked up next to him and nudged his side. He looked at it quickly and stroked his hand down the side of its face.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? I don't know who you are. Heck, I barely know who I am." Ashitaka sighed. The elk snorted and reared backwards.

"All I know is that I'm Ashitaka. Come to think about it, there's only one other name I remember." He thought out loud. The elk nudged him again.

"Do you know where the closest town is?" he asked, looking at the elk again. The elks head bobbed downward and Ashitaka smiled slightly. He walked the side of the animal, grabbed one of its horns and hoisted himself up. He grabbed the reigns and pulled them back.

"I'm going to borrow you for a while. Now, if I can remember how to ride." He said. The elk took a step back and ran forward, heading right for the trees. Ashitaka yelped when it began to run, but then regained himself. He got the hang of it easily and rode with the elk.

Ashitaka looked everywhere he could when he saw movement. Tree spirits were sitting on branches and on the forest floor, watching as he passed. Some began to click as he rushed passed.

"What are those things?" Ashitaka thought, looking at them. Farther away from the field they rode until eventually the trees became less and less. They rode through the last few and Ashitaka gasped when he saw a large lake surrounding a town. Around the town was a wall with several spikes sticking out of the wall. There were boats on both sides of the lake, one right below where they were standing.

"Hey, it's Ashitaka!" someone yelled, startling him slightly. The elk trotted down the small hill and over to the man who called out to them. He was sitting in the boat and was waving to them.

"Uh hello. How do you know my name?" Ashitaka asked, getting off the elk and walking over to him.

"Are you kidding, you're famous in Iron Town. Want to come in for a surprise visit? The mistress will probably enjoy that." The man said.

"Is it ok?" Ashitaka asked. The man nodded and he stepped into the boat. The red elk jumped into the water and swam along side the boat. Ashitaka smiled as he watched the elk, then he looked up to the town the man called Iron Town. His hand shot up and he rubbed his chest gingerly, as if something were irritating it. Once they got up to the shore Ashitaka got out and looked at the man again.

"The gates that way." The man said, pointing to the right.

"Thank you." Ashitaka said with a quick bow. He grabbed the reigns of the elk and together they walked to the gate.

**Ok, please review, the next chapter explains a little more. Bye, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I redid this chapter after getting some ideas from my big bro

**Well, I redid this chapter after getting some ideas from my big bro. I hope it's a little better.**

"Ooh! Ashitaka!" "Hey Ashitaka!" "Ashitaka, hey, over here!" girls called as he walked past a large, steal made building. Girls and woman rushed to the large door and waved to him. He looked at them and nodded slightly and gave a small wave to some of the girls.

"Young Ashitaka…what brings you back to Iron Town?" a woman asked, suddenly appearing in front of him. She was missing an arm, but she seemed to be getting along just fine. He jumped back in surprise but gave her a quick bow. The woman was Lady Eboshi

"Oh, the mistress is here." He heard some girls whisper. He turned his attention back to her.

"Uh, mistress, I need you're help with something." He said quickly and quietly. Lady Eboshi looked surprised but nodded with a smile. She turned around and motioned him to follow her. As he left he could hear girls sighing and whining that he was leaving, causing a small smile to grow on his face.

He followed her through the town and into a building. They turned into a room and the mistress sat behind a desk. She motioned for him to sit and he did.

"Now, what can I help you with?" she asked. Ashitaka sighed.

"I'm having some trouble. You see…somehow, I lost my memory. The only thing I remember is my name, and someone else's. Do you know where the person named San lives?" he asked. Lady Eboshi said nothing, but shock was written on all her features.

"That is amazing. All you can remember is her name you say?" she asked, resting her chin on her folded hands. Ashitaka nodded.

"Do you know if she's the one who did this to me?" he asked. Lady Eboshi smiled.

"I doubt that. I am sorry, but I do not know where she lives." Lady Eboshi sighed.

"You must be able to help me some more. Can you at least tell me who I am?" he asked. A smile appeared on Lady Eboshi's face and nodded.

"Well, the first time we met all you would tell me was that you were finding a cure for a demon curse that was placed on you by a boar I shot. As for recently, you have helped us rebuild Iron Town. You left a while ago and we were beginning to wonder what has happened to you." Eboshi said.

"Is that all you can tell me? Please, I really need to remember some stuff that could be the key to what happened to me." Ashitaka said, a slight tone of urgency in his voice.

"Well, that's as much as I really know about you. I am sorry you lost you're memory Ashitaka, you can stay here as long as you wish, and help out a bit more if you would like." Eboshi said.

Ashitaka nodded, thanked her and left. He walked down the same path he took to get to the building. He passed the building that was full of girls again and meant to pass right by it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked to the door way and saw many women working on a platform, pushing it up and down while holding onto a rope above them. There was another group of women resting in the corner. All of them were wearing short robes of many colors.

"Ashitaka, what brings you here?" asked a woman. He looked at her quickly.

"Yes, you finally came back to visit after a while!" one woman squealed happily. He looked at her as well.

"I…I'm sorry, have I been in here before?" he asked. All the girls gasped. Several in the corner stood up and went over to him. They examined him by walking around him in a circle. He didn't say anything, he remained quiet and stiff.

"Don't you remember us? Oh Ashitaka, that's sad, it's only been about a month." One said, hugging him from behind, startling him.

"How could you not remember me? I'm Toki, remember? I'm the one married to that brainless man you saved in the forbidden forest." Toki said, walking in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Toki, I've been having some troubles lately." Ashitaka said. Just then he noticed a noise in the corner. Musical notes flowed through the air and filled his ears.

"Give him room ladies." Said a soft voice in the corner. He looked over and saw the only lady wearing a long black robe and a hood over her face.

"Like you're one to talk Ching." Said the girl that was holding onto him, finally letting go. The lady playing the instrument stopped suddenly and stood up. The woman walked over to the confused boy.

"Come here Ashitaka; let me get a look at you." Ching said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Do…do I know you?" Ashitaka asked when they were away from the other girls.

"Probably not. Relax, I wont do anything." She said calmly. She took off her hood and he saw her foggy, glazed over blue eyes and he could instantly tell that she was blind.

"My mistress says I don't have to make the iron, so she lets me make music to entertain everyone. Now, you say you lost you're memory huh?" Ching asked. Before he could say anything she lifted her hands and felt his head. She moved her hands onto the top of his head, down the side and onto his forehead.

"It's not from hitting your head. A lot of women here have lost their memories from hitting their head. But they get them back easily." She explained. Ashitaka nodded and winced when his chest tightened. Ching heard it and her expression changed. She put her hands on his shoulders and gripped his clothes. She suddenly pulled his shirt down.

"HEY!" he yelled, backing away. She just smiled and walked to him. She put his hands on his arms and ran her hands up and down them, then moved them to his chest. She jumped slightly when she felt something over his heart.

"What?" Ashitaka asked. She faced him, a somber expression on her face.

"I am sorry. Do you feel the wound to you're heart?" she asked. Ashitaka looked down when she removed her hands and saw a strange mark with a small indent in the center.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It is a curse. And a deadly curse at that." She said quietly.

**Is it better? I hope so, well, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews. Please enjoy and I don't own anything.**

"What do you mean?" he asked. She didn't answer at first.

"This curse is a deadly one that affects your heart and memory. That is all I know about it." She said sadly. Ashitaka gasped in pain when his heart throbbed again.

"I really, truly am sorry. You say all you can remember is a name, right? Well, go find whoever it is. Maybe they could help, or maybe their the one who did this. I do not know." Ching said. Ashitaka nodded, but fear was showing in his eyes.

"Do you know of anyone named San?" he asked quickly.

"I'm not sure. I have heard a rumor of someone named that living in the forest though." She said. "I can lead you to the forest if you wish." She added.

"That would be kind. Thank you." he said. Ching reached out her hand and grabbed his own, and pulled him out of the building.

"Even though I'm blind, I still know every inch of this place." She said with a grin. She pulled him to the gate.

"I'm not allowed to leave. The mistress says she worries about me because of my condition. The forest is there." She said, pointing out into the distance.

"I wish you luck." She said. Ashitaka thanked her and walked out, grabbing the reigns of the elk that stood there as he did.

"Smart elk." He mumbled, climbing onto its back. He rode the elk down the path and got a ride on one of the boats to the other end. Once off he climbed back onto the elk and they road down the pathway.

The elk stepped cautiously as the path narrowed. To their left was a forest, to the right, a steep downward slope. They traveled farther until the elk suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. The bush next to the rustled and before he knew it, Ashitaka was rolling down the slope, something attacking him on the way down.

Once he finally stopped at the bottom he was covered in bruises and blood oozed from the scrapes he got on the way down. He rolled onto his back and found a dagger being held against his throat. He looked up and saw a beautiful young lady with short brown hair and a cape made of white, coarse looking fur. She got a better look at him and stood up, putting away the dagger as she did. Her lips moved but no sound came out.

_Ashitaka? _She mouthed. Ashitaka stood up.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The girl sighed and stared at him.

_How the hell could you forget me? I'm San, remember?!_ Again, her lips moved, but he didn't hear anything. She couldn't speak. Once she saw the clueless look on his face she glared at him, bent down, picked up a large stick and bonked him on the head with it. Then she wrote something in the dirt. He craned his neck and read what she wrote. It said: it's me, San, you idiot.

Almost instantly he pulled out his sword and swiped at her. She easily dodged it and she pulled out her dagger and blocked his attacks.

"Why did you curse me?" he asked as he swiped. He figured that she was the one who is trying to kill him, seeing as her name is the only one he remembers.

Ashitaka flew backwards, doing a flip mid air and landing on his head. He looked up to see who hit him and saw a large white wolf baring it's teeth at him, standing next to the infuriated San.

_Why would I put a curse on you? You are so pathetic! You honestly think you're the only one with a curse?!_ She screamed silently. Once she finished her rampage she turned her head to the side and spat. But the spit wasn't clear like it should be. Instead, it was dark red.

"y-you're bleeding." He gasped. She looked at him with an exasperated expression. A little more blood dripped down her chin.

"San is cursed you stupid human!" the wolf snarled, causing Ashitaka to jump in surprise.

"She cannot speak, and if she tries like then, her throat will bleed." The wolf said harshly. Ashitaka looked at her fearfully and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry. So you're definitely—!" he started, but suddenly stopped. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide and filled with pain. His hand reached up and he gripped his chest. He let out a moan of pain and fell to the ground. San saw how much pain he was in and rushed to his side. She turned him onto his back and she pressed her ear to his chest. He let out a soft moan and she heard his heart beat. It was normal. What caused him that much pain was how his heart throbbed extremely hard. It hurt him so much. She opened the front of his shirt and saw the curse mark on his chest, but what shocked her was that the mark throbbed a little and grew slightly.

"I'm…ok…" he mumbled. She pulled him over to the wolf, and much to its protests put him on its back. Together they went back up the steep hill. Once back at the top she helped him back onto the elk.

_Still have you're elk I see._ She mouthed. He watched her lips as she said it and he understood what she said.

"Wait, he's my elk?" he asked, looking at the elk again. San looked like she let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Do you remember what his name is?" Ashitaka asked, slightly embarrassed. She nodded again, but instead of mouthing it, she wrote it in the dirt. It said: Yakuul. She jumped onto the wolf and they walked in front of him.

She looked back and said, _follow me, we'll sort things out in my cave._ Again, he understood her. He nudged the elk with his feet and the elk followed San and her wolf.

**Please, please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thankies for all the reviews

**Thankies for all the reviews! Glad you all like my story! Oh, and shelter, thanks for the great advise. Like I said before, I've only seen the movie once, so I don't know that much about it. I do not own anything. **

_You lost you're memory?! _San exclaimed. He nodded. She took her dagger out and threw it into the wall of her cave out of frustration.

_Do you know how?_ She mouthed.

"All I know is that it has something to do with this curse. Will you help me lift it? I'll help you with yours." He said. San raised an eyebrow and after a minute she nodded. She looked out to the mouth of the cave and saw that the sun was down and the stars were showing. She crawled over to a mat and used her cape as a blanket. Ashitaka stayed there and when she noticed he didn't move she pulled her arm out from under the blanket and pointed to a spare mat next to her. He got up and walked over to it and laid down. He looked at her and saw her smiling slightly.

_Good night_ she said.

"'night." He mumbled. He fell asleep easily and his dream seemed really familiar.

ooo

_Ashitaka stood in a field, his sword held in a defensive position as he looked around quickly. There was a presence; he just could see where it was coming from yet. With a great flash of light a woman that was glowing brightly appeared in front of him. Her eyes shut and her lips were as red as blood. Her silver hair flowed in the air as if she were underwater, as well as her robe. He lowered his sword slightly and eyed her suspiciously._

_"Ashitaka, you've grown so much. Do you remember who I am?" the woman asked. Before each sentence she took in a deep, shallow breath that rattled her rib cage. _

_"I'm pretty sure I would remember you." he said, holding up his sword again. The woman inched closer._

_"My dear boy. I am the spirit Nai; I come to repay a debt." She said. _

_'The spirit named…dead…?' he thought, wide eyed._

_"That demon boar you killed last year. I am here to repay it. You saw me hidden in the trees after it died, but you did not care." She said. He took a few steps back, but she inched closer and held out her hand and touched his cheek. Her cold fingers felt like icy daggers on his skin._

_"Not only you should suffer, but the one you hold dear in you're heart will as well. I wish you to suffer. You're memory will fail you and you're heart will burn. No one will save you, and you shall die!" she said. Though she was an evil spirit, her voice was beautiful and poetic._

_"Why are you doing this?" he yelled._

_"I was ordered. I follow any orders that involve curses or death. You see, I love to watch people suffer!" she laughed manically. Ashitaka shuddered when she pressed a large, freezing hand on his chest. Her eyes opened and he saw the rim of the iris was pure black, and the pupil was pure white, gray was in between the two colors. His eyes drooped and he fell to the ground, unconscious._

ooo

Ashitaka sat up quickly and looked around. He was in the cave and next to him was the sleeping figure of San. He just then realized he was covered in a cold sweat. He turned his attention to San when she stirred. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. Once San realized how he was panting for breath she sat up quickly.

_Are you ok?_ She asked.

"d-do you know of the spirit named Nai?" he asked quickly.

_I've heard of her. What's it to you?_ She asked.

"I had a dream about her. She's the one who put this curse on me…on both of us." He said.

_You remember now?!_ He shook his head and wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"No, no I don't. I just remember her." he said. She looked slightly disappointed and laid back down. He followed her lead but didn't fall asleep again. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the dream.

**Sorry it was kinda short. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thankies for the reviews

**Thankies for the reviews!! Ok, so I just remembered that there are two wolves, so in this story there is only one. Sorry 'bout that. And San is a little OOC. Just warning you. Umm…..I do not own this movie. Enjoy!**

Ashitaka leaped out of his makeshift bed when he heard something bound into the cave. The large white wolf rushed over to the sleeping San and nudged her with its nose. She flipped over and patted his face. She looked at the wolf and saw how happy it was.

_What is it?_ She asked.

"The Great Spirit is coming! The animal gods and their clans are moving to meet him!" the wolf barked. San sat up quickly.

_He could cure us Ashitaka! The Great Spirit knows everything! _She said happily, causing a few more drips of blood to seep down her chin. Both of the humans smiled and ran out the cave.

"Wait, where is this spirit?" Ashitaka asked quickly. San stopped and scratched her chin, then looked at her wolf brother.

"The forbidden forest." The wolf said, walking next to San. San looked at Ashitaka with a smug expression and jumped onto the wolf. Ashitaka climbed onto Yakuul and they rode down the mountain and into the forest.

"Have I been to the forbidden forest? It sounds familiar." Ashitaka asked. Instead of San answering, her wolf did.

"Several times human. The spirit of life saved you there, and you saved San there as well." it said. San looked back at him, her tongue sticking out playfully. He smirked and rode faster, catching up to her easily. The wolf snarled and ran faster. They moved easily through the forest but at one point the animals needed to rest. They stopped near a stream so the animals could get a drink. Ashitaka leaned against a tree and watched San stroke the wolf's white fur. Something felt like it was crawling on his chest. What he didn't know was the curse mark was getting bigger, and more deadly.

Suddenly it felt like his chest was on fire. Both his hands flew up to his chest. One hand gripped his chest, and one grabbed the bottom of his throat. He moaned loudly and collapsed. San spun around and ran to him. His face was red and he was covered in sweat. He let out a gasp that made him sound like he was in way to much pain. San quickly felt his forehead. He was burning up. She did the best thing she could think of, she pulled him to the river and put him in the cold water. She was trying to cool him down.

She kept a grip on his shoulders so he wouldn't be swept away by the current. But that didn't stop his head from going under. She pulled him onto the bank and checked if he was still breathing and if he still had a pulse. He wasn't moving but he was ok. Yakuul trotted over and nudged his master.

Ashitaka coughed a few times, blood spraying from his mouth. Several specks of blood got on her face, but she didn't care. His eyes opened a crack and he saw her looking down at him with a worried expression. His face turned red and before he could do anything he passed out. San sighed, picked up Ashitaka and put him on Yakuul. Once that was done she turned her attention back to the wolf.

_His curse is worse. We have to hurry._ She said. The wolf nodded and she jumped on his back. She grabbed the reigns of Yakuul and it followed obediently. Ashitaka's head bobbed as the elk moved, but he stayed on.

"Almost there San." The wolf barked. She nodded and they bounded through the trees, coming into a large clearing with a lake and a small island in the center. Surrounding the lake was several clans of the animal gods. Apes, boars, and many other types were surrounding it. San got off of the wolf and lead Yakuul to the water. Ashitaka moaned and opened his eyes. He looked around quickly when he saw the animal gods, and nearly fell off of Yakuul.

**Please review, some good stuff is coming up next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, probably the shortest chapter yet. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter explains who the Great Spirit is. And no, it is not the forest spirit.**

_The Great Spirit is almost here. Do you see the light on the island?_ San mouthed, pointing to the island. He nodded and instantly understood what this meant. He also had the haunting feeling that something bad was going to happen. The light grew brighter and the ground shook slightly.

A loud roar filled the air and in a blinding flash the Great Spirit appeared. Ashitaka gasped when he saw the biggest, dark blue dragon with blood red wings and a long snake like body standing on the island. Its white eyes shining as it opened its jaw filled with long, sharp teeth and roar with great pride.

The animals followed its lead and screamed to the heavens with joy. Ashitaka shuddered and rubbed the mark on his chest. San looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm fine, it's just…I have a bad feeling about this." He said quietly. She turned her attention back to the dragon god and sniffed the air. Yakuul and the wolf sniffed also. Suddenly the dragon was pushed into the water by a beam of black energy.

All the animals turned their attention to the direction the beam came from and saw the spirit named death herself, Nai. A smirk grew across her face and her eyes were still closed. The great dragon flew out of the water and growled at her. Nai charged at the dragon.

"Foolish dragon, god of wisdom…today you will die!!" she exclaimed. The dragon's long worm like whiskers flowed outward and slashed at her. One wrapped it around her but she quickly opened her eyes and the whisker was severed, almost like an invisible sword got him. As soon as it was cut it crippled up and fell into the water, but Nai stayed floating in the air.

"You know too much ancient one!" Nai laughed maniacally. She held out her hand and black mist took form around it in the shape of a sphere. The dragon god jumped into the air and she fired, hitting one of its wings, sending him falling to the water and landing with a great splash. When the other animals wanted to protect the Great Spirit the dragon roared at them, telling them to stay where they were, and that this was his fight.

The dragon charged at Nai and was about to take a bite of her when she disappeared like mist. Blood splattered into the lake from his injured wing and cut whisker.

Ashitaka and San watched fearfully, both knowing that if he dies, they were doomed to live with their curses. Ashitaka's muscles stiffened and he tipped off the red elk, landing with a thud and a scream of pain. His heart pumped slower and harder, and with each pump a new wave of pain flowed through every inch of his body.

The dragon turned his attention to him and was attacked when he wasn't paying attention. The dragon whipped its head around and snatched Nai with his jaw. The sharp teeth passed through her easily, because the spot the teeth were digging into was just mist.

_ASHITAKA! _San yelled, turning to him when he screamed again. Hearing him scream caught Nai's attention.

"Oh, pain, how I love it so! Of course, not on me." she snickered, trying to keep her eyes closed. The only time she opens her eyes is when placing a curse or causing damage. If she has them open it would drain her powers to zero, causing her to disappear forever. The dragon knew about her, stuff she wished no one to know.

The dragon opened its jaw and crunched down again. He reared his head back and threw Nai across the water. She didn't cause so much as a ripple as she skidded across the surface, she didn't even fall in. Nai floated up and a beam of darkness shot from her open mouth, right at the dragon. It hit the beast on the top of his head, causing it to dunk under the water. It pulled its head up and opened its mighty jaw. The bottom of its throat began to glow bright orange and the light traveled up to its mouth. A flame shot from his mouth, hitting Nai full on. She had no time to counter attack or defend herself, so she fell to the ground, her body on fire. She fell into the water and the dragon rushed foreword. He dipped his head in the water and when he came back up, Nai was in his jaws. With a loud crunch and a splatter of dark blood, he ate her.

Again, Ashitaka screamed. His heart was slow and he was inches from death.

**Yeah, that was short, so sorry again. Please review, and I think the next chapter is the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

FINAL CHAPTER

**FINAL CHAPTER!! I am planning to write a sequel. Enjoy!**

"Ah…ah…" San managed to scream, trying her hardest to speak. Blood poured from her mouth and she fell to her knees. Her face was pale and she was trying to clear her throat of the blood. Every muscle in Ashitaka's body was shaking and he was holding onto life as best he could.

San grabbed him and jumped into the water. She swam as best she could with one arm over to the island and dragon. Many of the animals snarled and growled, disapproving what she was doing. She didn't care, she had to save him. As quick as she could she pulled him onto the island and turned to the dragon, which was looking at her with a questioning look. San looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Dear child of the wolves, show me his curse mark." The dragon ordered. She nodded and opened the front of his shirt. San cringed when she saw how large it became. It almost covered his entire chest. The dragon bent its head and put the tip of one of his whiskers in the small indent in the mark. There was a small flash of light and the mark faded away. His whisker turned to San and touched her throat. She gasped when she felt it and when the whisker pulled away she gingerly touched it.

"Wha…wait…I can talk again!" she said happily. The dragon nodded.

"Great Spirit, may I ask, why are you here?" she asked.

"To greet the new life of the world. Dear child, the world is changing." Was all the dragon said about it. San nodded and the dragon flew away, somehow managing to fly with a hurt wing. San looked at the motionless Ashitaka, and then to the banks of the lake. The animal clans were gone already. All that was left was the human's animals.

Not a single movement came from Ashitaka and she feared the worst. She knelt next to him, silent tears flowing from her eyes.

"Please wake up." she whispered, brushing his wet hair out of his face. She couldn't understand the feeling she had in her heart. She knew it wasn't fear, because she already knew she was afraid. Her heart was pounding. San also didn't understand why she was crying like that.

He still wasn't moving, his chest wasn't even rising and falling like it should when he's breathing. San cried some more and bent down. She kissed his forehead gently. Suddenly his chest rose into the air as he took in a lungful of air. He turned to his side as he coughed and gasped for breath. He sat up and winced as he did.

"You're alive!" San exclaimed happily. She lunged foreword and hugged him. He looked at her.

"…San…?" he mumbled. Ashitaka was in a daze. He was aware of what was going on, he just couldn't focus. San nodded as she nuzzled against him. She was finally aware of the feeling in her heart.

"…you can talk again." He said. She looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for telling me, I never noticed." She said sarcastically. He smirked, and everything came back to him.

"Wait…where's the dragon, and Nai?" he asked.

"The dragon god cured us, and before that, he ate Nai." San informed. Ashitaka raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" he asked. She nodded again.

Ashitaka looked around. The trees were green and healthy; several tree spirits were popping up and looking at them. He turned his attention to the water and the dry land where it was stained with dark red blood from the battle. He then looked at San who was just sitting there.

The wolf was now laying on the ground; next to him was a splotch of blood from San when she tried to speak. Yakuul was staring at them with his beady black eyes, waiting to see what was going to happen next. But they all knew nothing was going to happen for a while. It was peaceful again.

**Please tell me if you liked this story or not. I have plans on writing a sequel, but I only will if you want me to.**


End file.
